memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Open Secrets
| author =Dayton Ward | editor = | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =May 2009 | reformat = | reprint = | pages =448 | ISBN =1416547924 | omnibus = | date =2266, 2267 | stardate =1573.9 |}} Introduction (blurb) The Taurus Reach is in turmoil. With tensions mounting between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, Ambassador Jetanien works frantically on Starbase Vanguard to halt the escalation toward war. Commodore Diego Reyes, the station's former commander, awaits trial for treason, while the shattered mind of his intelligence officer, T'Prynn, becomes the battlefield in a fight for her very life. But even as matters deteriorate, the discoveries made in the Taurus Reach have attracted one of the Federation's most promising scientific minds: Doctor Carol Marcus believes she is close to solving a puzzle that will transform her life's work. Meanwhile, an unexpected defection brings a new perspective to the investigation, and Vanguard's Lieutenant Ming Xiong is confronted with an artifact that could be the key to decoding the Taurus Meta-Genome. With Operation Vanguard teetering between its greatest breakthrough and a conflict that could engulf two quadrants, its future may depend on the man Starfleet has selected to replace Reyes as base commander: Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. Summary Klingon commander Komoraq attacks and annexes the planet Lerais II, forcing the Federation colonists to leave or be killed. He soon begins investigations Shedai technology there using a captured Tholian computer expert, and the mysterious artifact delivered by Ganz. The planet provides few breakthroughs so they relocate to Mirdonyae V. While the Vanguard JAG office prepares for the court martial of Commodore Diego Reyes, the Klingons demand his extradition through diplomatic channels, holding him responsible for the deaths of Klingons on Gamma Tauri IV. Events in the Taurus Reach have brought the Klingons and Federation to the brink of war. The , with Ming Xiong aboard, is surveying the former location of the Jinoteur system and finding only empty space. Heading back to Vanguard, the ship encounters three Klingon ships which try to provoke the captain into firing upon them but Captain Khatami manages to outwit them without opening fire. Not long after arriving at the station, a Tholian shuttle being attacked by other Tholian ships enters Vanguard's sensor range. The shuttle is piloted by Nezrene, commander of the Tholian crew rescued from Jinoteur by the . The Endeavour rescues Nezrene and chases away the Tholian vessels. Nezrene goes to work with Xiong and Carol Marcus in researching the Shedai technology since her physiology allows her to use its biometric interfaces to mind-link and control the machinery. The takes Xiong and Nezrene to Erilon to work with the Shedai technology there. Nezrene is easily able to navigate the planet's systems but without the Jinoteur carrier wave signal, the sector wide network is disconnected. The Lovell comes under attack by Tholian vessels. As the vessels enter formation to create a web, Klingon ships enter orbit, destroy the Tholian ships and attack the Lovell. The landing party is beamed aboard as the Lovell flees but Xiong is captured by the Klingons and taken to Mirdonyae V by Komoraq. Freed of his debts, Cervantes Quinn leaves Vanguard to do some soul searching. Meanwhile, Timothy Pennington joins Doctor M'Benga in taking T'Prynn to Vulcan to seek help from healer Sobon since she has yet to revive consciousness. Sten's katra is eventually driven from T'Prynn's mind through the efforts of Sobon and T'Prynn's sister T'Nel. After she awakes, T'Prynn apologizes to Pennington for the damage she has done to his life and he accepts her sincere apology. Soon afterward, T'Prynn disappears before she can be arrested by Starfleet security. Rear Admiral Heihachiro Nogura arrives to take command of the station and immediately gets to work as does Captain Mosh zelev Sereb, a Tellarite lawyer assigned to head the prosecution against Reyes who has never lost a case. With his arrival, Rana Desai is then allowed to switch sides and defend Reyes, who is also her boyfriend. Reyes' trial begins with the charges against him being willful disobedience of a superior officer, releasing classified intelligence data to unauthorized personnel, and conspiracy in the second degree. Reyes pleads guilty to willful disobedience but not guilty to the other charges. The defense concludes its case with Reyes on the stand arguing that Starfleet was wrong to put keeping secrets ahead of the safety of its people. He says, “I swore an oath to defend Federation citizens and that duty comes before any other rule or regulation. If that's changed, for whatever reason, then I'm in the wrong business.” His concluding words are, “If the price for protecting the people we've sworn to defend is my head on a platter, then take it. Take it, and jam it down whoever's throat you have to back at headquarters, and make them listen. If this circus can't even accomplish that, then do me a favor, and either throw me in a hole or out an airlock right now. I don't want any part of an organization that can't understand how badly we've turned everything out here into a pile of shit.” Reyes is found not guilty of conspiracy but guilty on the other charges. He is stripped of rank and sent to the Starfleet detention facility in New Zealand for 10 years followed by a dishonorable discharge. En route, Reyes' transport is destroyed by a pirate vessel under contract of General through Zett Nilric, an assassin in Ganz's employ. Xiong is put to work by Komoraq in researching his captured Shedai technology. He is given access to the artifact sold to the Klingons by Ganz which is a large head-sized crystal with a glowing core. It fills individuals with a sense of fear and evil when they come into its presence. When plugged into a Shedai interface, the crystal powers the planet's systems and gives the Tholian operator complete access where he finds a map showing thousands of pieces of Shedai technology seeded throughout the sector. The Wanderer, one of the few Shedai capable of interstellar movement without Shedai Conduits is searching for more of her kind while being taunted by the Apostate. When the crystal is activated, she becomes aware of a planet suddenly destroyed by Shedai technology and is overcome with fear by a strange new presence that quickly fades. The USS Lovell is discharged from Vanguard's command to be replaced by the frigate . Nogura receives a report from the Sagittarius that a planet in the Aleriq system has been destroyed by Shedai technology. The Endeavour rescues Xiong along with the crystalline artifact and escapes. As the ship flees, the Wanderer arrives and blows up Mirdonyae V in an effort to destroy the mysterious Voice. Komoraq's ship is destroyed and the Klingons blame the destruction on Starfleet. Ambassador Jetanien comes in contact with a Romulan diplomat named D'tran and comes up with the idea of setting up a Federation-Klingon-Romulan diplomatic mission on Nimbus III. A year later, in 2267, Vanguard comes under attack by a Klingon fleet. As the attack begins, the concluding events of the TOS episode: "Errand of Mercy" take place and the Organians prevent the battle from occurring. Aboard the lead ship, Commander Kutal is angered and discusses this sudden development with a prisoner of his- Diego Reyes. References Characters Vanguard personnel and residents :Allie • • Jennifer Braun • Jon Cooper • Rana Desai • Judy Dunbar • Ezekiel Fisher • Varech jav Gek • Toby Greenfield • Haniff Jackson • Jetanien • Akeylah Karumé • Jabilo M'Benga • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • McCown • Holly Moyer • Nezrene • Heihachiro Nogura • Tim Pennington • Christopher Pimental • Diego Reyes • Gisela Ribiero • Deborah Simpson • Nathan Spires • T'Nir • T'Prynn • Kail Tescar • Tseng • Ming Xiong Isaiah Farber • Aole Miller USS Endeavour personnel :Hector Estrada • Hammond • Atish Khatami • Stephen Klisiewicz • Jeanne La Sala • Anthony Leone • Bersh glov Mog • Neelakanta • Paul Simpson • Katherine Stano Zhao Sheng USS Lovell personnel :Mahmud al-Khaled • Jeffrey Anderson • Jessica Diamond • Brian O'Halloran • Daniel Okagawa • Folanir Pzial • Araev zh'Rhun • Sasha Rodriquez • Molan lek Xav T'Laen USS Sagittarius personnel :Vanessa Theriault Lisa Babitz • Adelard Nassir USS Nolan personnel :Brandon Easton • Bronwen Hodgkinson • Ket • Paul Sniadach Court-Martial :Jeong Hynu-Su • Franklin Komack • Gillian Moratino • Alejandro Perez • Mosh zelev Sereb IKS M'ahtagh personnel :Kalorg • Komoraq • Lorka • Mondol IKS Zin'za personnel :Kreq • Kutal • Tonar Omari-Ekon personnel :Ganz • Jahno • Neera • Zett Nilric Kren'than residents :Sinar • Sobon • T'Lon • Others :Shedai Apostate • Ayelborne • Gwen Casale • • Zachary Clavell • Lugok • Joshua McTravis • Pehlingul • Briana Pham • Colin Rella • Restrene • Tasthene • Howard Travers • Shedai Wanderer Jonathan Archer • Sakud Armnoj • Napoléon Bonaparte • Broon • Samuel Cogley • Oriana D'Amato • D'tran • Ely Fisher • Hannah Fisher • Jane Fisher • Noah Fisher • Keras • James T. Kirk • Tujeta Larn • Shedai Maker • Christopher Pike • Qahl • Cervantes Quinn • Selina Rosen • Anna Sandesjo (Lurqal) • Sesrene • Spock • Sten • Surak • Jeanne Vinueza • Whitsitt Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Bacchus Plateau • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (Antares class (Starfleet)) • Omari-Ekon • ( ) • ( ) • Vin'q Tholis • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • • • • Icarion • Lanz't Tholis • • • • Rocinante • Valinor • Locations :Cestus III • Erilon • Lerais II (New Anchorage) • Mirdonyae V • Taurus Reach • (Communications control center • Fontana Meadow • Manón's • Operations center • Stars Landing • Tom Walker's • Vault • Vanguard Hospital) • (Kren'than • L-langon Mountains • Shi'Kahr) Aleriq system • Alpha Centauri • Arcturus • Axanar • Casmus (Casmus II • Casmus III • Starbase 42) • Conana system • Donatu V • Earth (Auckland • Los Angeles • New Zealand • New Zealand Penal Settlement • San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters • Vietnam) • Earth Outpost Station • The First World • Gamma Tauri IV • Gol • Ha'tren • Jinoteur (Jinoteur IV) • Kalinora sector • Kolm-an • Mars • Nimbus III • Organia • Pacifica • Palgrenax system ( ) • Ravanar IV • Rigel X • Romulan Neutral Zone • Mount Seleya • Sol sector • Starbase 11 • Traelus II • Vulcan's Forge • Yerad III Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcturan • Bolian • Chelon • Human (Asian • Latino • Portuguese • Vietnamese) • Klingon (QuchHa') • Nalori • Organian • Orion • Rigelian • Romulan • Shedai • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan Amish • Deltan • Denobulan • Gorn • Tkon • Xindi • Zakdorn States and organizations :Federation Council • Diplomatic Corps • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Diplomatic Corps • Klingon Empire • New Anchorage Control • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Space Central Adepts of Gol • Coalition of Planets • Federation News Service • First Federation • Romulan Star Empire • Serrataal • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Tkon Empire • United Federation of Planets Colony Administration • United States Army • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy Science and Technology :antigrav transport carrier • aqueduct • artificial gravity • artificial intelligence • asphyxiation • astrogator • astrophysics • bio monitor • biobed • biometric interface • biosynthetic limb • • chronometer • cloaking device • communicator • computer • conduit • data disc • data manager • data slate • deflector shield • dilithium • disruptor • dynamic energy-mode conversion unit • environmental suit • environmental-control • Feinberg receiver • food slot • frequency • genetics • gravimetric anomaly • inertial dampener • influenza • life-support • M-Class • Morse code • navigational deflector • navigational sensor • oxygen • oxygen mask • phaser • photon torpedo • plastinium • psychokinesis • radiation • sensor array • sensor drone • subspace • Taurus meta-genome • telepathy • thermoconcrete • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • warp drive • waste extraction • weapons scanner Ranks and Titles :administrator • admiral • ambassador • Archaeology and anthropology officer • assassin • assistant chief medical officer • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • ensign • first officer • geneticist • healer • helmsman • intelligence officer • Kolinahr master • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander merchant prince • rear admiral • science officer • scientist • security chief • security officer • weapons officer • yeoman Other references :22nd century • ahn woon • Aldebaran whiskey • Altair water • Andorian silk • • baseball • Bat'leth • Battle of Axanar • Battle of Donatu V • Battle of Kolm-an • Battle of Ravanar IV • bloodwine • brig • Cheshire cat • chess • chicken • Coferian oyster broth • coffee • cologne • coolant • cot • The Count of Monte Cristo • court martial • d'k tagh • Dashaya-Ni'Var • Denebian shellfish broth • Docking bay 4 • Earth-Romulan War • evasive maneuvers • First Conduit • fitness centre • fruit • General Order 24 • glasses • green tea • gymnasium • hacksaw • hangar deck • Katra • keesa beetle • Kolinahr • Koon-ut-kal-if-fee • kuvit • liral • lirpa • Logistical Studies • mandala • medkit • mind meld • Mirdonyae Artifact • mug • Neutral Zone Treaty • oil lamp • One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich • Operation Vanguard • Orion tapestry • paper • plea bargain • poker • primary hull • qelI'qam • ri-gla-yehat • Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption • sarcophagus • scotch • sehlat • stretcher • Sunrise on Zeta Minor • Tarellian snail stew • targ • Terau-kashkau-Veh-shetau • terrestrial enclosure • thermal blanket • to'qiL maH • toilet • val'reth • vanilla • vegetables • vre-katra • water • xenophobia • Xindi incident Appendices *This book was initially to be written as a collaboration between Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. Ward notes in his acknowledgments that "life dealt us a few curveballs" requiring Dilmore to leave the project following the outline stage. The book's title page gives the credit, "Story by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore". An early cover was released with both authors' names; the revised cover credits Ward alone (and also revised the text color from red to yellow). Related stories Timeline '' novels| before=Reap the Whirlwind| after= |}} Images open Secrets.jpg|Preliminary cover image. vanopensecrets.jpg|Cover image. endeavour Open Secrets.jpg|USS Endeavour. External link * Category:VAN novels